


Partial

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [131]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam's partial to this position, and Gene likes it too.





	Partial

**Author's Note:**

> Random otp drabble is random, as well as very, very old.

Sam's partial to this position.

Gene likes it too: his back flat against the headboard, Sam straddling his lap, hands clutching at Gene's shoulders, head bent, breath damp against his neck.

It's good, no, it's _marvelous_. Sam controlling the pace – slow but intense, suddenly in no bloody hurry at all. Gene's arms about him, holding that sweat-damp body against his.

It doesn't always last. Sometimes Gene's too impatient and Sam'll end up on his back, scrawny legs wrapped around his waist, Gene giving it to him with all he's got.

Still, doesn't always hurt to let Sam have his way.


End file.
